A Game of Kat and Mouse
by nickelback2001
Summary: Damon's friends hire a stripper named "Kat" to entertain him for his Bachelor's Party, but she leads him to rethink his future marriage. Delena oneshot.


"_What's it going to be, Mr. Salvatore?"_

The seductress stood in front of Damon with an inviting look in her eyes. She slinked towards him, her hips swaying in a provocative manner. _She was a siren, and Damon was her prey._

Her "name" was Kat and she was the stripper that his friends had hired for his Bachelor Party. In less than 48 hours, Damon was going to marry Caroline Forbes—a good girl with a good family and a good reputation. Don't get him wrong, _Damon loved Caroline. _She put up with his antics and somehow loved him for it. He just wondered if there was something _more_ out there—_passion, adventure, and even a little bit of danger. _However, Damon was a realistic man. Those were the things of romance novels—not real life.

Kat was a figment of every one of Damon's fantasies: her hair was dark and cropped, her dark brown eyes were darkened and smoky, and her dark red lips were twisted in a smirk.

She straddled his hips and toyed with the buttons on his shirt before peering through her lashes and meeting his eyes. Kat leaned in so that her lips were nearly touching his ear and murmured huskily, "What do you want me to do, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon bit his lip to stop a groan from escaping. _He wanted Kat to do many things._ But he had a fiancée who he loved dearly he reminded himself.

"Um, why don't we talk for a bit." Damon stammered.

"I could do some dirty talk if that would _please_ you." Kat whispered in his ear.

"No, I mean why don't you tell me some more about yourself."

She unhooked herself from him, and they sat together on the floor, their backs resting against the side of the hotel bed.

"Where are you from?" He asked her.

"I'm originally from a very small town called Mystic Falls. But I moved here in Richmond about a year ago."

"What made you move?"

"My whole life was planned out for me there. I would marry my high school sweetheart, work a 9-5, pop out a few kids, and never leave Mystic Falls."

"And you didn't want it?"

Kat met his eyes, "I don't know what I want. There just has to be something _more_ out there, you know?"

Damon nodded his head in agreement, "I know exactly what you mean. I've been wondering that this entire engagement."

"Do you love her?"

His eyes locked with her big brown ones and the words came out without any thinking, "I'm not sure."

"Then you have your answer." She told him.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes until Kat finally spoke again.

"My name is Elena."

"That's a beautiful name. You can call me Damon."

She took his hand and gave it a gentle shake, "It's nice to meet you, _Damon."_

He smiled, "The pleasure is all mine, _Elena."_

"Well, if we're going to get real truthful…" she started.

Elena pulled the black bob off of her head and took down her hair, revealing mahogany tresses that tumbled down her back in waves. Damon's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. _Elena was even more beautiful if such a thing was possible._

"Wow, Elena…" he trailed off.

He couldn't tell in the dim light, but he thought he caught a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'll be truthful too. I never wanted to get married, at least not yet. I was just trying to please my parents."

Elena nodded in understanding, "My entire life, all I've tried to do is to please my parents. My _perfect_ younger brother became a doctor, and I'm a college dropout who got kicked out by her parents and has to strip to make end's meet."

"I have a _perfect _younger brother too. His name is Stefan, and sometimes it feels like he has made it his life's mission to show me up. He has always gotten the big promotion, the perfect girl, and the perfect kids. I guess that I wanted to marry Caroline to prove to my parents that I could do the same."

"So what, now?" Elena asked him.

"Well...I think that I just met this beautiful, smart girl, and I would like to take her out for some dinner."

"Oh, yeah? I think you should go ask her."

He turned to her with a serious look on his face, "_Elena, _would you like to go on a date with me?"

"God, I thought you were never going to ask."

She took his face into her hands and crushed her lips against his in a searing kiss that burned his veins. He immediately responded with an equal fervor, running his hands through her long tresses. Elena pinned him to the hotel carpet and straddled his waist. She put her hands on his chest and looked down at him with a serious, almost deadly look in her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight. I. am. not. a. whore. I'm doing this because I like you, Damon."

Damon reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "_I never thought you were, Elena."_

"Perfect."

Elena leaned down and recaptured Damon's lips with her own. His hands found her hips and he gave her ass a light squeeze. She groaned at the sensation and unconsciously began grinding her core against him, causing Damon to harden underneath her. She undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her fingers down the muscular planes of his chest. Her fingers made their way down to his jeans, and she surprised Damon with what she did next. Elena leaned down so that her face was directly above his manhood, and she looked straight into his eyes while she undid the button. Very carefully, she unzipped his fly with her teeth. Somehow, Damon became even harder than before. _God, the things he wanted her cherry colored lips to do._

Before Elena could get too far with her teasing, Damon flipped her over so that she was pinned underneath him. He kissed the underside of her jaw down to her neck before surprising her with a light tug on her earlobe that elicited a moan from her. He unclasped her black, lacy bra and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth while he kneaded her other breast. Elena arched against him in pleasure. Damon continued his trek down her body, planting kisses down her toned stomach before he reached her hips. He peeled the black thong off her body, and Elena kicked them off of her legs quickly-desperate for his touch. Damon teased her folds, caressing her with his tongue everywhere but _there. _

She growled in frustration, but he awarded her patience-he applied some pressure to her bundle of nerves, and Elena's hips bucked from the intensity. Damon added to the pleasure, pumping two fingers in and out of her core. Her legs began to violently shake as she was on the brink of ecstasy. Suddenly, Damon replaced his fingers with his tongue, and Elena was sent straight into an orgasm.

Before Elena could completely come down from her high, he lined his length up with her entrance and slowly thrust in. She threw her head back from the feeling and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He set a fast pace-her hips meeting his every thrust. Elena reached her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, molding her lips against his.

Damon hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she cried out, "_I'm close."_

He wrapped his hands around her thighs and hovered over her, driving into her deeper than before. Her legs began to shake again from the added pleasure. He reached between their bodies and applied the lightest pressure to her bundle of nerves…

Her walls tightened around him and every single one of her nerve endings exploded in bliss. Damon moaned from the added tightness and was sent over moments later.

They rolled apart and tried to steady their erratic breathing. Elena twisted her body to face his. She trailed her fingers up his arm while looking at him with a seductive look in her eyes, "Now, how about that date?"


End file.
